That's How You Know
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Mitchie questions if Mikayla really loves her. How will Mikayla prove it? Femmslash. Don't like don't read. I don't own.


"I cannot believe you would assume that." I yelled furiously.

"Assume what? I saw you." My girlfriend yelled back at me.

"Saw me doing what? Nothing happened."

"Because I walked in before it could." She looked close to tears.

"Nothing happened because she's just a friend and I'm with you." I tried to take her in my arms but she pushed me away as she said,

"When you figure out exactly what that means you can call me but for now I'm leaving."

"Mitchie!" I yelled after her in desperation.

"No, Mikayla just let me go." She yelled as I heard the door slam behind her. I knew she was right I was about to do something very stupid. It had started as fun just me messing around with Hannah but it somehow ended up being us almost kissing until Mitchie burst through the door. I didn't even really want Hannah that way she was just a friend but during our tour we started to talk and I saw a different side of her.

I spent a week thinking about what I had done and how stupid I had been. I barely ate or slept except when my mom told me to eat and I would fall asleep for an hour waking up from a dream about Mitchie. One day while I was getting ready for a photo shoot I turned on the radio only to be mocking by Mitchie's voice coming through my speakers:

_How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?  
It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say  
How do I know, he loves me?  
How do I know, he's mine?  
Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?  
He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday.  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.  
_

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know true love is true  
How do you know, he loves you?  
How do you know, he's yours?  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?  
He'll find her own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

He's your love  
How do you know?  
How do you know?  
How does she know you that love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?  
That's how you know he's true  
Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes.  
Rent a private picnic by the fires glow, oh.  
His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.

I listened to the lyrics and laughed at how they fit so perfectly with my current situation. I turned on my computer and replayed the song as a plan formed in my mind. After I had the plan perfect in my mind I pulled out my phone to call Mitchie but only received her voicemail. I left a message telling her that if she gave me a chance I would prove to her that I was true by the night of the LA premiere of the movie that we were in which was in three days. I hung up the phone sighing and hoping my plan would work. I went to the photo shoot thinking about Mitchie and silently praying she would give me a second chance.

I finished shooting a few hours later and immediately checked my phone to find a message from Mitchie telling me would be willing to only give me one final chance. I smiled and called someone who I knew could help me, Mitchie's best friend, Shane Gray.

"Hello?" he asked sounding like he'd been asleep.

"Hey, Shane it's Mikayla. Can you help me?" I asked getting to the point.

"Yeah how can I help you?" he replied apprehensively.

"If I gave you a note could you put it in Mitchie's room?"

"Yeah but why?"

"I need to prove to her that I love her so I don't lose her. This also needs to be done as soon as possible." I added.

"I'm meeting Mitchie at her house in half an hour." Shane said eager to help but I didn't know why he never seemed to like me.

"Perfect. I'll be at your house in five minutes."

"Ok see ya soon."

"Ok, bye." I hung up and pulled out a note pad to write down exactly how I felt about Mitchie in a few words. It didn't take that long because I had been thinking of how to say it all day. I pulled into Shane's driveway a few moments later and practically ran to his front door.

"Wow you're in a hurry." He said looking at the panic on my face.

"This is my last chance and I can't lose her." I said handing him the note. He happily took it and said,

"She will get it. I promise."

"One last thing."

"Ok."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I've noticed Mitchie has been really down in the dumps the past week. I know it's because of you not being with her and I want to help her be happy any way I can." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said as I walked back to my car and he walked into his house. I drove home with the realization of what I had said 'I can't lose her' I can't live without her and that kills me. I have never felt this way about anyone before and I didn't like feeling vulnerable. I tried to distract myself but failed so gave up after an hour. I sat on my bed looking at a picture of Mitchie and I that had been taken right after on her first date. I felt my phone start to vibrate and feeling hopeless answered it,

"Hello."

"You sound so happy." the voice that always made my knees weak said laughing.

"I am now." I replied smiling.

"I loved the note." Mitchie said in a low voice that sent chills up my spine.

"I meant every word of it." I said trying not to show the desperation in my voice.

"I believe that. So is this all you're going to do? Send me notes every day?" Mitchie asked sounding disappointed.

"No, I have more up my sleeve. Can I take you out tomorrow night?" I asked letting a little hope into the tone of my voice.

"Sure." She said and I could tell she was smiling.

"I'll pick you up at eight." I replied with a goofy grin on my face.

"Ok." Was all she said but I knew neither of us wanted to get off the phone even though we had to.

"I love you." I added saying it for the first time in my life to Mitchie or anyone for that matter. I heard Mitchie sniffle and say,

"I love you, too." Before I heard the click from the other end. I laid back on my bed feeling perfectly content. I knew what I was going to do the next night so I fell asleep shortly and for the first time in over a week I slept through the night.

The next morning I looked out the window and seeing the clouds covering the sun pulled out my phone ordering a dozen yellow roses to be sent to Mitchie with a card attached saying,

'Can't wait for tonight. I love you.' I had currently been on break from the music world and didn't have anything on the schedule movie industry wise so I spent the day thinking about Mitchie and planning what I was doing tonight. Bubbling with excitement I ended up being early in picking up Mitchie but not by that much just five or ten minutes. She walked down the stairs in a simple t-shirt and jeans but on her it looked amazing.

"Am I underdressed?" she asked noticing my choice of clothes.

"No, I just wanted to look my best for you." I replied holding out my arm to lead her to my car.

"You always look your best." She said happily letting me lead her to my car. I opened the door for her and ran to the other side of the car to get in the drivers seat. We drove for ten minutes before Mitchie finally asked,

"Where are we going?"

"I felt like dancing if that's okay." I said turning into a parking lot.

"You know me, I always feel like dancing." She said laughing and starting to get out of the car.

"No, hold on." I said as I hurried out and running over to her door opened it.

"You're so sweet. I hope this doesn't end after this week, if I take you back that is." She said almost slipping but catching herself. I felt hope rush through me and smiling I said,

"No, if you take me back this will be all the time. I won't ever stop loving you and I'll never stop trying to prove it." I held out my arm again which she willingly took as we walked inside the dance club. When we walked in a fast song was playing over the speakers and I could tell Mitchie really enjoyed being here, which made me even happier. We danced to a few fast ones until Mitchie and I both needed a drink. Mitchie sat down at a table while I walked over and ordered two waters. While I was waiting I watched Mitchie singing and bobbing to the music with only love in my heart. When the bartender handed me the water bottles I walked back over to Mitchie with a huge smile on my face.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked me as I handed her the bottle.

"How cute you are." I said taking a sip. The song changed to a slow song that I knew very well as being _'Out of My League' _by Stephen Speaks.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked putting down my drink and holding out my hand.

"Of course." She took my hand and I led her out to the floor holding her close.

"I wish we could be like this forever." I said quietly.

"Dancing?" she asked laughing.

"Together, with me holding you." I replied.

"When did you become such a sap?" I couldn't tell whether she liked it or not.

"When you left me and made me realize I couldn't live without you. Why do you like it?" I asked hopefully.

"I love it."

"And I love you."

"Now, see that was just corny but thank you. I love to hear you say it." She smiled and I stared into her eyes as I said,

"And I'll keep saying it until the day that I die or can't speak whatever comes first." She laughed filling my ears with an angelic chorus as the song ended.

"Now we've got a special treat tonight, a famous singer is here and is willing to grace us with her voice." The owner of the club said on stage through the microphone.

"I don't want to sing." Mitchie whispered in my ear. I smiled as the man continued,

"She's even willing to come off of her break to do it. Let's all welcome Mikayla to the stage." I looked at Mitchie's shocked face. I smiled as I kissed her on the cheek and whispered,

"I'll be right back." I walked on stage and grabbing the microphone said,

"I'd like to dedicate this song to someone who I love with all my heart but have a very scary chance of losing. This is for you. I love you." The band started to play the song I had called ahead of time and asked them to play, _'My Best Friend'_ by Tim McGraw.

_I never had no one  
That I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone_

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love  


_You're my best friend_

I sang with everything I had and when I looked out to the crowd I saw the love of my life with tears in her eyes I knew I had made the right choice of song. I listened to the people's applause for a few seconds before saying thank you and walking off the stage. Only to be greeted by Mitchie's arms around my neck and her lips crashed against mine. I poured my passion and soul into the kiss and I felt Mitchie's love for me as I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you." She said finally after catching her breath.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I asked knowing that hope laced my voice but not caring.

"Yes, I take you back but you have to promise me you'll always say you love me." I smiled and said,

"I promise. I love you. I love you. I love you." I screamed lifting her off of the ground and spinning her in my arms. I'm still keeping that promise and even after being married to her for twenty years, I tell her I love her every day and mean it because the more time I spend with her the more I fall in love. She never has to question my love ever again.


End file.
